


good morning america

by thebigolive



Series: parker-leeds studios presents: the avengers (and co.) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Romance, Rated teen for swearing, Social Media, blink and you miss 'im: happy hogan, in this house we love pepper potts, it turns out fine dw, neither does thor, rhodey n sam dont show up :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigolive/pseuds/thebigolive
Summary: Peter splays his palms out on the news desk as he looks directly into the camera."And good morning, America."Snorts are heard from behind the camera and the feed abruptly shuts off.or, peter and ned decide to make a little blog/news type broadcast. unfortunately, twitter does its thing and they become an internet sensation overnight. just wait 'til tony hears about this one.





	good morning america

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first work in the marvel fandom so pls be kind to me!! i love reading fics from this fandom esp the sm:h ones and i thought i'd try one myself :D!! this is suuuuper lighthearted and fun so just enjoy it!

**yee (aicste) haw** @ironstark • 3d

ladies.................click the link for the cutest boy i ever did see hop on the struggle bus to give the audience (surprisingly accurate???) avengers updates

**Link: https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ**

 

 **natalie||studying** @natpat03 • 3d  
In response to @ironstark

THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING THING REMEMBER ME WHEN YOURE FAMOUS (for making someone else famous?? anyways)

 

 **pp** @pparker_ • 2d  
In response to @ironstark

uh...... howd yall find this

 

* * *

 

 **BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed • 1h

These college students are making news reports on the Avengers (and the amount of meme and shade material is amazing)

**Link: https://www.buzzfeed.com/dfG7lae8r3dfG7lae8r3**

 

 **guy in the chair** @leeds_ned • 42m  
In response to @BuzzFeed

@pparker_ YOOOOO WE OUT HERE

 

* * *

 

It's supposed to be a joke between Peter and Ned. It's supposed to get twenty subscribers at most and serve as a treasure trove for old, wrinkly Peter and Ned to laugh at years into the future. Instead, Twitter user ironstark finds the channel, tweets it to their 63k followers, and soon enough the two college students have amassed a handy 235k subscribers to their shitty channel with a picture of a cat as their profile picture.

 

Surprisingly, it's not Tony that finds out first. Mr. Captain America (Steve Rogers, Star-Spangled, @thecapusa on Twitter) is still trying to figure out what the hell Twitter is when he stumbles across BuzzFeed's incredibly enlightening article. It's about a too-familiar college student and his best friend getting in front of a green bedsheet and charmingly messing up every single sentence, but BuzzFeed's writers are determined to call them "unexperienced professionals." Either way, it's kind of endearing and Steve isn't ashamed to leave a "Like" on the YouTube video. The appropriate next step is, of course, to alert Tony that Peter is ripping his pristine business-man image to shreds and stomping on the scraps. There's not much that you can do about the mass media knowing you cry almost daily over having one (1) Happy Hogan as one of your closest friends.

 

Tony is considerably less amused with this information than Steve is.

 

("Peter Parker, you little _shit,_ " Tony says primly. "I cannot wait to tell May about the time you broke my million-dollar project."

 

"You heathen!" Peter cries. Tony can't bring himself to care too much about Peter's distress.)

 

The next video is notably less Iron Man-centric.

 

Instead, it delves into the gold mine that is the Captain America Health PSAs, distributed nation-wide and considered essential to the United States' high school health education system. This time around, it's Steve that's less than amused. Clint finds the videos, prints out screenshots, and sticks them to the tower fridge like it's some shitty first grade artwork.

 

The first time Peter visits the Tower after creating that video, he chokes on his drink and soaks his calculus homework with spit water. Kind of gross, but kind of warranted when Captain America, dressed in spandex and attached to a fridge with a Sesame Street magnet, is looking back at you condescendingly. Peter's just trying to do an integral problem. God.

 

And so it goes.

 

Soon, the Parker-Leeds Communications Studio has gained itself a following on not only YouTube, but also Twitter (@leerkercommstudio) and Instagram (same handle). Fan accounts are made. People begin to recognize them in public (although admittedly, more Peter than Ned).

 

That's the story of how the media finds out that Peter Parker, known critic of untouchable Tony Stark, interns for aforementioned man (who, to the media's surprise, _doesn't_ wear pressed suits in the tower, and instead wears ratty old XXL AC/DC shirts and outdated blue jeans.)

 

It's also the story of how Peter Parker gains himself an entourage that almost always meets him right at the front door of Stark Industries, armed with microphones, recording devices, and a barrage of questions.

 

The situation ends with Peter in the Stark Tower's immaculate kitchen, draped over the counter and weeping.

 

(He's not actually crying, but his drama class is emphasizing heartbreak scenes right now and Peter is passionate about getting on Mrs. Howard's good side. Might as well practice when it counts.)

 

"Mr. Stark," Peter wails, "my fame is changing me, I'm a changed man! I can't even go outside without being swarmed by reporters!"

 

"Cool," Tony says, not looking up from the pieces of metal he's welding together _in the middle of the dining room._ Peter sighs dramatically and wilts across the counter even more.

 

"This must be how it feels to be a celebrity," Peter declares. "Who would wish such a horrible fate upon anyone?"

 

"Okay, Vivien Leigh, get off your high horse." Tony says, running his fingers along the weld to test its smoothness. Satisfactory.

 

"I have no idea who that is," Peter concedes, "nor do I desire to know."

 

And with that, the conversation on fame comes to an end. Peter's pretty sure he couldn't really compete with Tony anyways.

 

* * *

 

It's only a matter of time before fans get a little too eager for an episode featuring Spider-Man. Peter is up for the challenge. Ned writes his English essay as Peter outlines his master plan. Being a student is demanding, and there's no way they can do all this and also balance schoolwork. So, they take shifts.

 

"Ned, what if I just waxed poetic about how sexy Spider-Man is? You think they'd start thinking I was dating myself?" Peter asks off-handedly about two hours into the brainstorm. Ned sighs.

 

"Please don't do that," he says.

 

(Peter begrudgingly crosses that idea off the list.)

 

"Seriously, dude, it'd be so cool if you like, told everyone that Spider-Man liked to assemble Lego sets and was a Star Wars geek. Normalize that kind of stuff, y'know?"

 

"That's... actually really fair."

 

By 3am, the plan solidifies and they decide it's probably best to get at least two hours of sleep. They sneak excited glances at each other as they slip into bed.

 

* * *

 

 **those avengers guys** @leerkercommstudio • 1h

mayhaps this week's video is finally on that web-slinging dude

 

 **elisa !** @parkeedslmao • 42m  
In response to @leerkercommstudio

FUCKING FINALLY DAMN!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

(The screen fades in to show one Peter Parker in front of a terribly-edited green screen. It's supposed to look like Manhattan's skyline, but it kind of looks like mountains with windows. Do they hand-make this stuff on Microsoft Paint?

 

Aforementioned Peter Parker takes a chug of his Big Gulp cup, and text that pops up to the right of his head helpfully informs the audience that the drink inside is composed of three parts coffee and two parts Red Bull. He regards someone behind the camera very seriously.

 

"Ned." Peter says. "Promise me you will never make the same decisions I do."

 

No response. Peter looks into the camera. The screen cuts to black and the words "PARKER-LEEDS PRESENTS: WEB GUY" appear across the screen in a Star Wars scroll.)

 

* * *

 

Predictably, the Internet explodes when the video is posted.

 

(Was it the comment on Spider-Man's alleged love for anime? There's too much comedic gold in the video to tell.)

 

Peter and Ned gain popularity. Twitter contacts them and asks them if they would like to be verified, to which they enthusiastically agree.

 

("Dude, it's been on, like, my 'Unattainable Bucket List' for at least three years now to be verified by Twitter." Ned confides, pacing up and down their shared dorm. Peter snorts.)

 

May is surprisingly supportive of everything. She tells Peter and Ned to stop by for dinner on a weekend night and orders Thai food from a nearby hole-in-the-wall restaurant. As they eat, she comments thoughtfully on how at least they're having _fun_ ruining people's lives.

 

(Peter chokes on his fried rice at that, but Ned doesn't really understand the reference. Maybe it's a Parker thing.)

 

Spider-Man continues to roam the streets of Queens.

 

The weirdest part of his secret double-life is that now, people are starting to ask more questions. It's less "Thank you, Spider-Man!" and more "Do you know the Parker-Leeds duo on YouTube?" than Peter would necessarily prefer, but it's acknowledgement regardless and he can't stop the little bubble of giddiness any time a stranger knows him both as Peter Parker _and_ as Spider-Man.

 

(Not that they know he's the same person. Peter installs a more believable voice modifier into the suit and everything works out just fine.)

 

(Until it doesn't.)

 

* * *

 

"Man, you guys are so in for it when Mr. Stark finds out that I'm gone," Peter complains. He tests the strength of his arms against the metal bonds that are keeping his arms behind his back, but he's still working a mystery drug out of his system and even so, his kidnappers don't know that he has an enhanced metabolism. He supposes it's worth the potential exposure if he doesn't die.

 

"Shut it, kid," the woman says. "You ain't even old enough to drink."

 

"Actually, I am," Peter explains, "I just am not supposed to by law. Nothing actually prohibits me from introducing alcoholic substances to my sys—!"

 

A swift slap to the face sends Peter's head snapping sideways, Bad Guy #2 sniggering darkly. Peter's never quite understood the adverb "darkly," although he would say that it applies to the goon's sniggering. What the hell was in that drug?

 

"Mr. Parker." Bad Guy (Woman? Bad Woman?) snarls. "I would advise you to be quiet, or we may feel an inclination to involve your aunt and partner in crime."

 

Ice snakes its way up Peter's spine. His jaw clicks shut. Bad Woman grins.

 

"You guys are gonna regret this." Peter says quietly. The man holds his hand up to his ear exaggeratedly, mocking the volume of Peter's declaration.

 

"Turn your pretty little face and look at the camera, Pete," Bad Woman coos, adjusting a camera lens. Peter rolls his eyes.

 

"A video message? How much more cliché can you get?" Peter inquires, raising an eyebrow.

 

"James, rough him up a little bit," the woman says shortly, fiddling with the tripod upon which the camera rests. Bad Guy #2 (James, Peter echoes in his mind) stalks towards him, fists ready at his sides. Peter can't help it.

 

He flinches.

 

James smirks and one of his fists connects with Peter's stomach.

 

It's the first time that Peter's faced a threat without his suit, and it's disorienting. Here, he's just Peter Parker, a college kid with a couple of followers on social media and a relation to billionaire Tony Stark. He can't... He can't _do_ anything but let himself take the hits.

 

Well, take hits and plan his escape. He's trying to figure out the plan that makes him the least suspicious, so he goes with Plan K as the remnants of the mystery drug are filtered by his system. It's a solid plan. Not last-resort, but not first instinct either. He winces at that reasoning as James smirks, thinking it's because of the particularly weak punch aimed at Peter's upper arm.

 

As James' fist swings down once more to deliver a punch to Peter's gut, the teen flexes his arms and pulls, snapping the restraints as a fist connects with the skin of his stomach. Peter stares at James with wide eyes, practiced innocence dialed up to 10.

 

"Well," Peter says, "it really is incredible how strong you are."

 

Leaving no time for reactions, Peter presses a foot against James' chest and sends him flying, the woman making a noise of protest as the camera is abandoned.

 

"James!" Bad Woman shrieks, turning on her heel to level Peter with a look of fury. Peter raises his arms in mock surrender.

 

"Ma'am, I really have no clue how that happened." Peter says. Bad Woman runs at him nonetheless.

 

"Shame," Peter sighs, sweeping the woman's feet out from under her, "I was really hoping this would be as pleasant as possible."

 

James, who had struggled to his feet moments before, yells the woman's name. Peter freezes.

 

"Oh, my God," Peter says dazedly. "Her name is Jessie? I've been fighting Team Rocket?"

 

And with that, the door explodes inwards.

 

"Prepare for trouble," Peter declares, "and make it double."

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Stark, you were beating up _Team Rocket,_ " Peter says for the fiftieth time.

 

"Sure, kid. A Team Rocket that left bruises on pretty much every part of your body. Jesus." Tony grumbles, eyes flitting over Peter worriedly.

 

"Eh," Peter says, and leaves it at that.

 

* * *

 

 **pp** @pparker_ • 57m

just met the irl version of team rocket... james and jessie if ur out there......

 

 **guy in the chair** @leeds_ned • 34m  
In response to @pparker_

hey What

 

* * *

 

The Parker-Leeds Communication Studio resumes video-making as usual.

 

After they hit two million subscribers, Ned proposes they start doing livestreams. Peter sees the potential for disaster in this, which is precisely why he agrees to the idea. Live streams occur every week on Wednesdays, from 00:00 to 02:00. It's a dismal time, but they make the most of it. They _are_ busy students, after all. Plus, they always save their livestreams so those who want to see them after they've ended can easily do so.

 

(Their first livestream is chaotic. Their second is admittedly more so. The third livestream ends as follows:

 

Peter splays his palms out on the news desk as he looks directly into the camera, having just finished a segment on Hawkeye and how he responds to emergency situations (because not everyone can have an immediate robot assembly line for their suit like one Mr. Anthony Stark).

 

"That's all for today, my friends." Peter says gravely. "And good morning, America."

 

Snorts are heard from behind the camera and the feed abruptly shuts off.

 

It garners 5.8 million views and plenty of new subscribers.)

 

Peter and Ned continue to make their YouTube series as well, lovingly named "why the avengers r actually messes." They're actually making money off of their crackhead videos, which is surprising to the both of them.

 

They have very similar philosophies on spending their money. They both save some for their own spending and send a lot back to their families at home as a form of thanks. Aunt May calls the first time Peter does this, gratefulness peeking out from behind hardened, scolding speech. Ned watches Peter during the phone call, smiling softly.

 

* * *

 

(PETER AND NED FIND OUT ONE DAY THAT THEY ACTUALLY HAVE THEIR OWN AO3 TAG. THE DAY IS SPENT TREATING THEMSELVES AND READING SHITTY FANFICTIONS UNTIL THEY'RE RED IN THE FACE FROM LAUGHTER.)

 

* * *

 

Natasha approaches Peter one day at the Tower, eyes glittering in amusement as he splutters out awkward greetings.

 

"Peter, it's interesting to me that you have never included a portion in your online series about me," Natasha comments, "and I was wondering if there was any reasoning behind that."

 

"Um," Peter says intelligently.

 

"There's plenty to investigate when it comes to me," Natasha says slyly, "so I am hoping to see a segment on me in the near future."

 

Peter doesn't have the confidence to tell her that he's terrified of her and also terrified of possibly offending her. It doesn't really matter, though, because she's already out the door. He turns back to his homework with wide eyes before frantically fishing his phone out from his backpack.

 

 **peter:** holy bajeezus ned mrs natasha BLACK WIDOW maam wants us to make a segment on her

 **nedders:** HUH

 **nedders:** COME AGAIN

 **peter:** would i LIE about something like THIS u IMBECILE

 **nedders:** ya ok let me just. collect myself from the floor

 **peter:** oh my god we gotta think of something good ned

 **peter:** oh my gosh

 **nedders:** chill bro u'll be fine

 **peter:** does this mean that shes watched all of our other videos

 **nedders:** HA nvm fine??? idk her :))

 

* * *

 

Parker-Leeds Communication Studios releases the newest addition to their series a couple of weeks later. It's titled "the black widow is definitely a mom at heart." Peter paces back and forth in his and Ned's shared dorm room for fifteen minutes after it's published. Ned sits in his bed and stares at the notifications that come pouring in.

 

It's their most popular video yet.

 

BuzzFeed calls it "daring and ingenious" (but mostly "daring"), the New York Times publishes an article about how the Black Widow is finally getting some positive PR, and Peter avoids the Tower like it's the plague. Tony calls about two hours after the video is published, telling Peter that he got himself into deep shit. This does not help his nerves.

 

Eventually, he has to face the music, so he finds himself on the doorstep of the Stark Tower a couple of days later, clutching his Organic Chemistry textbook to his chest to balance out the weight of his backpack. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the doors.

 

Arriving to the main lounge area towards the top of the building is not a stress-free trip. Peter listens to the generic elevator music as his mind races at the speed of light.

 

He steps out of the elevator hesitantly, scanning the couches and chairs before placing his backpack on a chair by the dining table. The door to the training rooms opens with a bang and Tony emerges, shaking out his arms and sighing. Catching sight of Peter, who's frozen in the middle of the kitchen, a wicked grin curls the corners of his mouth upwards.

 

"Hey, kid," Tony drawls, "Natasha's waiting for you in the training rooms."

 

Peter lets out an embarrassing squeak, downs his glass of water, and hurries to the site of his untimely death.

 

When he arrives, of course, Steve is there, a broken punching bag laying off to his side as he attacks a new one with ferocity. Peter swallows. Clint is there too, loading and shooting arrows with such speed and accuracy that Peter decides there's nothing he could do if the archer decided to turn and aim for his heart.

 

And then there's Natasha. She practices in the hand-to-hand combat deck, taking on three of Tony's automated training bots by herself. Peter swallows once more, wipes his sweaty palms on the material of his jeans, and enters the room.

 

All activity halts. Clint turns only his head, arrow still aimed for the center of an already-destroyed target.

 

Natasha waves lightly, flipping off of the deck and heading towards him. Clint lets down his bow and sheaths his arrow again, stepping over the rope confining the target practice and joining her. Steve unravels the tape wrapped around his knuckles and joins her on the other side. Peter backs up.

 

"Um, on second thought, I really don't need to be killed today." Peter stammers. "If we could just, like, talk it out, then..."

 

Natasha places a feather-light hand on Peter's right shoulder. She smiles gently and shakes her head, then passes right by. Steve and Clint follow.

 

("Oh, my _God,_ " Peter hears Clint wheeze, "his face was _too much,_ holy _shit—_!"

 

"Clint, I'm still not sure why we needed to do that. It just terrified the poor kid." Steve sighs.

 

"I was also not a part of this plan. I just wanted to intimidate him by myself." Natasha says.

 

"Nat, that's not the point. The point is no intimidation at all. We all know you loved his video, so why'd you have to intimidate him?"

 

"It's fun.")

 

* * *

 

 **pp** @pparker_ • 32m

STORYTIME: i literally almost died but then found out it was an elaborate prank set up by someone at least a decade older than me?!

 

 **Hawkeye** @hawkeye • 16m  
In response to @pparker_

Watch it, hotshot.

 

 **pp** @pparker_ • 15m  
In response to @hawkeye

Sir Yes Sir.

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper gets back from a business trip one day to find Tony sprawled on the lounge room's biggest couch, snoring loudly. She rolls her eyes fondly as she tosses a blanket onto him, not bothering to spread it out over him. He's a big boy.

 

His phone is on the coffee table, which has been pushed closer to the couch. It's open to an article on a top news website, the headline "PETER PARKER AND TONY STARK SEEN TAKING A DAY OFF." The article isn't what Tony seems interested in, however. His screen is a page and a half down into the comments, and Pepper picks up the phone curiously, reading a couple of the public's opinions.

 

 **ehorlet98:** Kind of cool seeing Stark open up to someone other than his fiancée. He's human just like the rest of us, you know? Just because he's rich and fights crime doesn't change that.

 **Mom_Who_Knits:** Amazing relationship! Incredible seeing Mr. Parker touch Mr. Stark's heart like this.  It's undoubtedly something built off of mutual trust and respect.

 

Pepper smiles, setting down Tony's phone. She brushes back Tony's hair, biting back a laugh as he shifts a little on the couch. It's interesting, the ways that Peter has changed Tony for the better.

 

 _Then again,_ she thinks. _Maybe he's changed us all._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments letting me know what you thought are always much appreciated :'')! i hope you enjoyed and hopefully i'll be contributing more to this fandom's works!!


End file.
